


Chasing Memories

by Wildebunny_the_Eternal



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildebunny_the_Eternal/pseuds/Wildebunny_the_Eternal
Summary: Puck will do anything to relive his childhood memories. A quest that has occupied him for centuries.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chasing Memories

It had been forever since Puck had a decent meal. How was he to know that such delicacies were so rare? Nothing came close to the sensation when he accidentally nibbled on his siblings' wings. More, he wanted more after just an innocent collision. His sibling even laughed at first. The sound became louder when he moved on to bites.

Never had he heard such a beautiful sound before, it motivated him to continue. His sibling vanished but he wanted to experience that sensation again. He was still hungry and wanted more. Another sibling flew in and screamed.

He chased.

* * *

Puck flew into a mage's tower seeking anything to relive a memory. All his attempts to relive the past failed. His father and mother were too strong and swatted him away, he never even got a single bite. Next, he tried one of his own species, but they didn't sing the same and didn't taste the same. It was hollow. Maybe, it was the age, but that wasn't it either. They couldn't sing like his siblings had and the taste was lacking. It wasn't perfect.

There had to be something here. Mages had spells and spells at least entertained him.

* * *

They couldn't touch him since he could freely shift between his home plane and the current one. He used this to great effect in his endless quest to relive the memories so long ago. One time he found a captive female faerie dragon. It was then he learned not even his own offspring could sate his craving, not even ones that lived for a few years.

The mage arrived just like usual trying to protect their trivial items. Soon enough the tower would be on fire and Puck would be gone. A fireball flew towards him, and he shifted away.

* * *

Where was he? This wasn't his home or his plane. He was floating around in space in a cage. His eyes could make out the two-gold price tag on the cage's front. What foolish mortal, he was certainly worth more than a mere two pieces of gold!

A cry from his left and his right caught his attention. He blinked several times to see if he was mistaken, but there were two enchantresses. Identical copies of each other. If there were two copies of her, would there be another one of him? How would he taste? Delicious?

Puck giggled hysterically.


	2. Captive

A gigantic metal hand pried his cage open. The hand threw him on the grass. He could see others fighting, ones he encountered in the world before. What made him smile the most was that he saw another version of himself.

He wanted to feast on another copy of himself just to see if it would give him what he yearned for, but no he couldn't fly towards his copy. Even though the cage was gone, he still wasn't free. Invisible walls kept him in place.

His hunger grew as he dreamed about feasting on a copy of himself. Yummy.

* * *

There were two enchantresses on the field. A third fell on the ground beside him, that's when the magic happened. Two enchantresses froze in their place unable to escape their invisible cage while a third went around devouring its kin as tears streamed down her eyes. Foolish dryads couldn't appreciate the gift they've been given!

He hoped that he was next. Two copies of himself would certainly taste better than one! He salivated at the very idea of eating them. Once the enchantress finished her meal, Puck could feel the magic in the air as it swirled around the captive.

* * *

The hand in the sky threw Puck on the battlefield. He knew only some of the ones by his side, but still, a magic force held him in place prevent him from devouring them. Despite all his effort, he couldn't fight the magic holding him at bay. His body wouldn't cooperate. It simply wouldn't move.

It wasn't fair that a gigantic brute charged toward him and easily landed a swing. Oh, he couldn't even control his body as it went through the motions of fighting. The amateurs controlling him used a fraction of his potential and caused him great pain.

* * *

All he could do was watch as his body fought with the enemies over and over on an eternal battlefield. Not even death would bring him release. If he could control his body, it would be the happiest day of his life. His body mindlessly launched basic bolts of magic over and over. Occasionally, the amateur used his body to launch a magic orb.

He seethed with fury as the opposing team killed his body over and over again. Finally, something made him smile. Two other versions of him appeared and he heard a mental command for him to eat.


	3. Comeuppance

Puck savored the bite and the terror his copy felt. Finally, he found what he was looking for! He was going to savor this moment despite his copy sending him elaborate pleas, begging him to help him escape this place.

They probably could if he tried, but the thing he searched for, for so long was now finally his. Bite after bite gave him a feeling of bliss. That bliss suddenly turned into nightmares when he lost control of his body again. His body continued eating even when he was full. All he could do was watch instead of enjoying.

* * *

Tears fell down his eyes as his body went about eating another copy of him. He wanted this to end. The copy mentally contacted him. "You must be new here. This only gets worse." She sounded female. No, she was female, but she was also him. An alternate universe.

"How do we escape?"

"We don't." Her voice sounded devoid of hope. "You will eat, you will throw up. You will dance for the Underlords as they want. Welcome to _paradise_. You were looking for what I was, weren't you? I tried necromancy. That didn't match the memory I was chasing."

* * *

Puck could only watch in horror as his body did whatever the Underlord wanted. He never heard of that term before, not even once in his life. The worst thing that happened so far was when the giant metal hand threw him into the sky. His body convulsed and the versions of himself he devoured before stood before him.

"Help me escape, please," Puck pleaded. That copy was offering him intricate plans just moments before he devoured him whole.

"Why would I? The terror in your voice makes me smile. Maybe next time I'll have the chance to eat you."

* * *

Puck lost track of how long it has been. He couldn't really control his body, but certainly felt everything that it did. His body mindlessly ate copies of himself and threw them up whenever the giant hands tossed him into the sky.

He didn't imagine that another Puck eating him would feel this good either, as he was devoured bit by bit. What awaited him after was his spirit chained to the plane until that Puck threw him up. They were playthings for the invisible Underlords, and he wanted to escape.

But no Pucks he met even wanted to try.


End file.
